First Snowfall in Bayville
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: Just a one shot now:P lol


**A/N: OK, so I'm half way through the next chapter of Thunder, and I went on a random website that helps people with their stories. I saw 'snow fall' and a plot bunny was born. Enjoy. This will be randomly updated every time I think of a plot.**** Oh, I almost forgot one of my O.C.'s, Orla aka Nightingale, will be involved in this fic, so don't like, don't read. Just random drabbles.**

**G-P-A-C-F.**

**Snowfalls and Conversations **

**Chapter One: Remy and Rogue-Let It Snow**

It was a cold day and Rogue was sitting on a bench in Bayville Park. The sky was almost black, and the forecast was for snow. It was days like this she missed Mississippi. She missed the warmth that was there all year round, not just at summer. Everyone else in Bayville, it seemed, liked snowfall, and was excited because it was the first snowfall of the year. She looked down at her gloves.

"Mon Chere," a cocky Cajun voice rang out from behind her, "may I sit down?"

"Sure, Swamp Rat, it's a free country." As she agreed, Remy laughed.

"Can you believe Sam and Orla, having a radio show?" Rogue asked, although she knew they both loved music (1). She was making small talk.

Remy just looked at her, as if studying her every feature. A small snowflake landed on Rogues nose, making her shiver with the cold. Suddenly, small white flakes began to cover the earth. Remy took Rogues hand and smiled.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful._

They walked back to the mansion, because the former Acolyte had joined the X-Men three weeks previous. Neither said a word on the way back, but both was happy enough just to walk and be silent. Glancing around, every once in a while looking at festive scenes in the windows of shops, Rogue noticed how close it was to Christmas, and how little shopping she had done. Remy wasn't looking at any of the shops, he was just thinking how lucky he was that he was standing beside the woman that was next to him. He knew that few people had gotten this chance. Scott had been one of them, but he'd chosen Jean instead, leaving Rogue heartbroken. Bobby had been another, and he had gone and cheated on Rogue with Kitty. Some men are never satisfied. Remy thought back to when he was one of those men. It was that behavior that ruined his chances with Belladonna, but it was also that behavior that leads him to Rogue. All of a sudden, they both stopped. The front gate of the mansion was in sight. They both knew that if they walked in holding hands, Logan would skin Remy and ground Rogue forever. Reluctantly, they pried their hands apart, and Rogue put on a very convincing sour face. They walked through the front grounds of the mansion. Some people glanced in their direction, but mostly people just continued building snowmen and having snowball fights. The older students, the ones who were too cool too make snowmen, were sitting on the steps up to the door, being supervised by Logan, who was all too happy to keep an eye on Kitty after what she had done to Rogue. As soon as they had passed Logan Remy grabbed Rogues hand again, leading her into the lounge, which was vacant.

_But the fire is so delightful._

There was a fire roaring in the chimney and flasks of hot chocolate, left for people who had just came in, but were to lazy to make it themselves. Remy poured out to mugs and handed one to Rogue.

"So, chere, you like the snow?" Remy asked curious to if the other southerner thought snow was great or if she hated snow.

"I like snow days, I just don't like the white stuff it's self. I'm just so used to the heat, you know, I guess, even after three years here, I still haven't adjusted, and no one else in the mansion knows why I don't like it, apart from Sam, of course."

"Chere, I know why you don't like it; I am a southerner to y'know. I remember my first Christmas here in Bayville. Pyro and I were shivering, but Piotr was sweating buckets. I like snow though; it covers the earth in a white blanket, spreading joy to everyone, except us southerners that is…" Remy trailed off, looking at the figure in the door way.

"You two always manage to surprise me you do. Yesterday you couldn't stand each other, and today you look like a couple," Professor Xavier said shaking his head and wheeling himse;f away (2). Remy moved over to sit on the big red couch, right next to Rogue. Rogue put her head in the crook of Remy's neck, just resting it there. Remy kissed her hair softly and whispered 'Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow.' While thinking to himself, Mon Dieu, what did I do to deserve this woman?

______

**A/N: (1) I'm not so sure if Sam likes music, but for this story he does.**

**(2)I'm defiantly not sure if that is the correct way to say it but it's all I could come up with.**

**I am aware of the shortness of this stupid damn thing but ya know… tomorrow I'll get straight back on to Thunder, but right now I need to sleep, so hope you liked it,**

**Orla/ Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights**

**P.S. Reviews make the world go round, and also if you review you get a Christmas cookie, woo!!!**


End file.
